


Reflection

by MogmaMittens



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Introspection, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 01:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6683728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MogmaMittens/pseuds/MogmaMittens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niles remembers, in perfect detail, the first time he noticed the afternoon sun glinting off of Leo's hair.<br/><br/>Leo remembers, in stunningly clear detail, the first time he notices the striking blue of Niles' remaining eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflection

Niles remembers, in perfect detail, the first time he noticed the afternoon sun glinting off of Leo's hair.

It's nothing too sweet, he thinks, nothing sticky-syrupy that gets stuck between your fingers and leaves you cringing and wiping at your hands. Rather, he decides, it's something soft -- soft like the gentle curve of his jaw or the slump of his shoulders, or -- just _soft._

Nothing had changed in their dynamic to cause the sudden shift, not really. Niles supposes it could be one of His Prince's rare smiles (the real kind, not the ones reserved for the sake of politeness) or a hand, laid gently upon his shoulder in the midst of some frivolous conversation. It could've been the way Leo defended him to others: people who would say he wasn't worthy of even licking the Prince's boots (not a false statement, in his opinion, but His Prince always dissented when it was convenient), or -- off topic again. His mind always wandered when it came to Leo. Years on the streets do not lend one leeway when it comes to sharpness of the mind, but he just couldn't help it; he was hooked. Stuck. Fastened tight by his heart and Gods, he just didn't want to let go. 

Not that it was a _problem,_ per se.

Getting caught staring, especially during battle, is a particularly embarrassing affair. Not that he'd let it show, of course, but it'd been embarrassing nonetheless. When Leo turned to look at him, pupils blown wide with adrenaline and the excitement of battle, hair in disarray, either from the tumult of battle or riding his horse so quickly to dodge attacks, is when he noticed. It was warm, subdued, unlike bright like the flashes of magic that reflected harshly from his face. In the low light of twilight, wind whipping platinum-turned-persimmon hair around his battle weary face, Niles decided, is when His Prince looked the most beautiful.

Leo remembers, in stunningly clear detail, the first time he notices the striking blue of Niles' remaining eye. 

He remembers it like honey, dripping down his insides and settling in his stomach, warm and saccharine. It tingles down his chest and into his fingertips; feels like the first time he tried to cast a Thunder spell and it backfired. 

It wasn't like he wanted anything between them to change -- no, he was happy just the way they were, Liege and Retainer. It was just... the way the Rogue's touches had lingered just a bit too long, or the way he snickered when he was disturbing somebody... it was _distracting._ Perhaps it was his unwavering loyalty when he showed such little respect to anyone else, or the way he made Leo feel _wanted, appreciated, loved,_ truly, for the first time in his life. Put all those things together, and well. 

He was _supposed_ to be studying. This usually wasn't an issue, especially with Leo -- he was practically known for having his nose always buried in a book. It wasn't supposed to be so distracting, he knew, the way Niles looked when he was polishing his weapons: first the daggers, small, a last resort; then his bow, slowly, like it was his most prized possession (and for a long time, Leo muses, it probably was); then he offered, with a laugh, to polish Brynhildr as a favor. "It's my duty as your retainer," he snickered, eye twinkling in the low light of the candle. That's when he noticed it: the thump, thump, thumping of his heart and the molten lava in the pit of his stomach. 

Not that it was a _problem,_ per se.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing anything in like. SEVERAL YEARS im crying actually 
> 
> im taking promps for more nileo fics at @alista1r on tumblr!! (also talk to me about nileo in general i love it)


End file.
